Because, I'm Shadow
by Namikaze Eiji
Summary: Summary : Karena bagimu aku hanyalah sebuah bayangan yang selalu mengikuti setiap langkahmu. Orang yang selalu berada disisimu, meskipun kau tak pernah melihatku. Warn : SasuFemNaru. Mature Content.
1. Chapter 1

**Aloohhhaaa Minnaaa (^.^)#**

**Gak pengen banyak ngomong fic ini sebenernya sebagai ganti fic Overdose karena udah gak dilanjut... (-.-). Ide ceritanya hampir sama... (^.^). Cuman fic ini bener-bener Mature content, so bagi yang gak suka tinggal click back...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima, alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. **Mature content.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

Naruto terbangun dari tidur lelapnya saat ia mencoba bangkit tiba-tiba ia meringis sakit pada bagian selangkangannya. Tanpa terasa air mata kembali mengalir dari iris safirnya. Rasa sakit di bagian selangkangannya seolah mengingatkan apa yang telah terjadi padanya.

'Aku sudah kotor' batinnya, tangannya menggemgam erat selimut yang menutupi tubuh polosnya.

**Krieett...**

Suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Terlihat sosok pemuda yang sangat tampan keluar dari sana hanya dengan menggunakan celana training panjang tanpa atasan, membuat dada bidangnya terekspos sempurna membuat kaum hawa manapun yang melihatnya pasti akan bersuka rela menyerahkan dirinya pada pemuda ini. Namun, tidak bagi Naruto. Ia sama sekali tak terpesona pada pemuda tampan yang ada di depannya. Perlakuan pemuda itu telah membuat Naruto buta akan pesonanya.

"Mandilah...kuantar kau pulang." ujar pemuda itu datar. Tersadar jika dirinya masih terbaring diranjang pemuda itu dalam keadaan polos, ia segera bergegas bangun sesekali terdengar isakkan kecil dari mulutnya, ia genggam selimut itu sambil melilitkannya pada tubuhnya dan berjalan ke kamar mandi.

Pemuda yang berada di kamar itu hanya mendesah pelan. Ia dudukkan dirinya ditepi ranjang sambil meremas rambutnya kasar, menyadari perbuatan bejatnya. Sasuke tak pernah segila ini sebelumnya, hanya karena cinta matanya telah dibutakan oleh rasa cemburu yang justru malah menyakiti gadis yang selama dua tahun ini ia cintai diam-diam.

.

.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke saat melihat Naruto keluar dari kamarnya. Matanya menatap Naruto dari atas sampai bawah. Seragam gadis itu sedikit kusut, tentu saja akibat perbuatannya. Naruto diam tak berniat menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke.

"Kau mau aku menjelaskan kepada orang tuamu tentang kejadian tadi atau -"

"Jangan!" jawab Naruto cepat. Sasuke menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Jangan beritahu mereka kumohon..." ujar Naruto kepalanya tertunduk menatap lantai yang ada dibawahnya, air matanya jatuh untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Dia tak bisa membayangkan bagaimanna reaksi kedua orang tuanya jika mengetahui keadaannya. Mereka pasti akan sangat kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kekasihmu?" berbeda dengan pertanyaannya yang pertama yang terkesan sangat hati-hati, kali ini Sasuke mengatakannya dengan santai seolah pertanyaannya ini bukanlah hal yang berat.

"Jangan beritahu dia juga. Biarkan ini menjadi rahasia kita berdua." tanpa sadar Sasuke menyeringai puas mendengar jawaban Naruto.

"Baiklah, jika itu mau mu."

.

.

**Flashback On**

.

.

"Naru..."

"Apa?"

"Kau tau tidak senpai yang tampan itu, ternyata dia akan mengajar dikelas kita untuk menggantikan guru Kakashi."

"Banyak senpai yang tampan disini, memang senpai yang mana?"

"Sasuke senpai" ujar Ino memekik layaknya seorang fans girl.

"Sasuke senpai? Yang pernah memenangkan olimpiade fisika dan matematika itu?" tanya Naruto memperjelas pernyataan Ino, Ino menganggukkan kepalanya semangat.

"Karena Kakashi sensei harus pergi mewakili sekolah kita selama sebulan, jadi Sasuke senpai yang menggantikannya." timpal Ino lagi.

Obrolan kedua gadis itu terhenti saat pelajaran pertama dimulai.

.

.

Naruto menunggu didepan gerbang sekolahnya. Sesekali ia melemparkan senyum pada teman-temannya yang berlalu untuk pulang. "Hah...sudah setengah jam aku menunggunya" desah Naruto lelah sembari melihat jam tangan bergambar keroppi yang melingkar manis ditangannya. Tak lama senyumnya mengembang saat melihat orang yang ditunggu tiba. Nafas pemuda itu tampak memburu karena berlari. "Maaf aku terlambat." ujar pemuda bernama Shikamaru, setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya. "Tak apa." Naruto tersenyum menenangkan saat melihat raut penuh penyesalan Shikamaru seolah mengatakan pada pemuda itu bahwa ini bukanlah masalah besar.

Mereka pasangan yang sangat serasi bukan? Meskipun terkadang mereka bertengkar kecil. Namun keduanya saling menyayangi. Mereka sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih selama empat tahun, waktu yang cukup lama bukan? Dan mereka pantas mendapatkan penghargaan karena selama ini belum pernah ada masalah serius yang menimpa hubungan mereka.

.

.

Sudah dua minggu Sasuke mengajar dikelas Naruto menggantikan Kakashi, dan hampir setiap jam pelajaran Sasuke selalu memperhatikan Naruto. Gadis yang membuat Sasuke menerima tawaran Kakashi sensei untuk mengajar dikelasnya menggantikannya. Gadis yang selalu ia awasi dari jauh dan gadis yang telah mencuri hatinya. Berkali-kali Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang begitu pengecut karena tak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya sendiri. Mungkin predikat _playboy_nya yang membuatnya merasa tak percaya diri karena takut mendapat penolakan dari Naruto. Naruto memang berbeda dari semua gadis yang pernah ia kencani sebelumnya, Sasuke tahu betul Naruto sangat tak menyukai _bad boy_ sepertinya. Hal ini jugalah yang membuat Sasuke menyimpan rapat-rapat perasaannya dan terus mencari pelarian dengan gadis lain, namun sepertinya perasaan memang tak dapat dibohongi, sekeras apapun ia mencoba tanpa sadar matanya terus mengawasi keberadaan Naruto dan pikirannya terus membayangkaan wajah gadis itu. Sampai suatu pemikiran muncul dibenaknya. Jalan untuk mendapatkan Naruto...cara agar Naruto menjadi miliknya. Tak peduli jika cara itu dapat menyakiti Naruto.

.

.

"Aku paling tidak suka ada siswi yang tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang kuberikan." suara datar nan dingin menyapa indera pendengaran Naruto, membuat gadis itu tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Maaf senpai, aku hanya..."

"Hanya apa? Kau pikir aku tak tahu kalau kau tidak memperhatikan pelajaranku? Dari tadi kau hanya melamun" Sasuke terus mencari kesalahan Naruto, membuat gadis itu terpojok.

"Tapi aku tak bermaksud..."

"Cukup, aku akan memberimu sanksi dan kau tidak boleh menolaknya." ujar Sasuke tegas dengan nada memerintah yang sangat kentara. "Pulang sekolah temui aku diruanganku." tambahnya.

.

.

Natuto menuruti perintah Sasuke dengan datang keruangannya sepulang sekolah. Pemuda itu langsung menyuruh Naruto untuk ikut dengannya ke apartemennya. Mereka tiba di apartemen Naruto yang letaknya cukup jauh dari rumah Naruto.

"Kau mau minum apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil membuka kulkasnya yang dijawab dengan gelengan pelan oleh Naruto. Tiba-tiba Sasuke membanting keras pintu kulkas membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"Jadi kaau siap dengan hukumanmu? Ingat tak ada penolakan." ujarnya dingin, ia dudukkan dirinya disamping Naruto -disofanya.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, entah mengapa perasaannya mulai tak enak, ditambah tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya takut. Sasuke meneguk minumannya pelan membuat lehernya bergerak seduktif dan membuat bibirnya basah.

"Maaf, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi...ini juga salahmu, karena tak pernah melihatku." ucap Sasuke sembari mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Naruto sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan, ia menggeser posisi duduknya saat merasakan Sasuke mulai mendekat kearahnya. Dengan sigap Sasuke mencengkram lengan Naruto, ia tarik paksa Naruto menuju kamarnya.

"Senpai lepaskan aku, kau mau apa?" tanya Naruto panik.

"Diam." ujarnya dingin dan mengunci pintu kamar. Ia hempaskam tubuh Naruto keranjangnya.

Sasuke melepaskan ikatan dasinya dan merangkak menaiki tubuh Naruto. Diikatnya kedua pergelangan tangan Naruto keatas, di ranjang besinya.

"Senpai, kumohon lepaskan aku..." mohon Naruto, ia terus mencoba meronta berusaha melepas ikatan pada tangannya membuat pergelangan tangannya memerah karena memar. Sasuke hanya tersenyum simpul menanggapinya, ia tarik paksa dasi Naruto.

"Tenang." bisiknya tepat disamping telinga Naruto. Ia cium paksa bibir ranum itu lidahnya terjulur menjilat bibir bawah Naruto. Naruto mengatupkan mulutnya rapat tak ingin lidah itu masuk dan menjelajahi mulutnya.

"Mmmmpphhh..." Naruto terus menarik-narik tangannya yang terikat, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut. Sasuke hanya diam dan melihat tubuh Naruto yang ada dibawahnya.

"Harusnya bukan dia yang berada disampingmu, tapi aku." ucap Sasuke datar, tangannya bergerak melepas kancing-kancing seragam sekolah Naruto. Bibirnya turun menciumi leher Naruto, Naruto semakin meronta menolak perlakuan Sasuke. Karena kesal dengan rontaan Naruto yang menghambat pergerakannya, ia jambak rambut pirang Naruto. Naruto meringis sakit saat merasakan jambakkan kasar Sasuke, air mata tampak menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Ia tak pernah menyangka akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini.

"Mmmpphh..." Naruto mencoba menahan desahannya saat Sasuke menjilat pelan leher putihnya. Bibir Sasuke menghisap setiap jengkal leher Naruto membuat tanda yang mengukuhkan bahwa gadis yang berada dibawah tindihannya adalah miliknya seorang. Tangan Sasuke tak tinggal diam, tangan itu menekan payudara sintal Naruto pelan dengan gerakan memutar. Tubuh Naruto bergerak tidak karuan menerima perlakuan Sasuke pada payudaranya. Ia ingin berteriak keras namun tak bisa, Naruto hanya dapat menangis saat ini.

"Diam! Atau aku akan bersikap kasar." bentaknya, karena melihat penolakan dan air mata yang keluar dari mata Naruto. Naruto memandang tajam kearah Sasuke, tatapan penuh rasa sakit dan kebencian. Jujur...hati Sasuke tertohok saat melihat Naruto menatapnya seperti itu, tapi ia tak bisa menghentikannya sekarang. Akhirnya ia lagi-lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya lewat sikap kasar dan dinginnya pada Naruto.

Sasuke mulai membuka kemeja sekolahnya. Naruto membuang mukanya kesamping menghindari tatapan pemuda itu. Dia dapat melihat dari ujung matanya, jika Sasuke juga membuka celananya. Matanya terpejam takut, tubuhnya semakin bergetar berharap ada seseorang yang dapat menolongnya. Shikamaru...dia mengharapkan Shikamaru datang.

Sasuke menarik dagu Naruto kasar, membuat wajah gadis itu berhadapan langsung dengannya, namun mata Naruto tetap terpejam rapat. Sasuke menyeringai licik.

"Aku tak mau ada penolakan." bisiknya sambil mengecup telinga Naruto, membuat tubuh gadis itu meremang sejenak. Sasuke membuka sisa-sisa kancing yang menutupi tubuh sintal gadisnya, namun seragamnya tak dilepas dari tubuh Naruto karena tangan Naruto yang terikat. Ditariknya bra tanpa tali milik Naruto. Rasa dingin langsung hinggap di payudaranya saat lidah Sasuke terjulur untuk menjilat puncak dadanya.

"Emmmpp..." Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan hisapan kuat didadanya, membuat Sasuke semakin gencar mengerjai tubuhnya. Tangannya turun meraba bagian paha dalam Naruto, mengelusnya dengan gerakan sensual membuat tubuh Naruto menggelinjang geli. Naruto akui perlakuan Sasuke di payudara dan pahanya membuatnya merasakan perasaan aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya. Seperti ada ribuan kupu-kupu yang terbang diperutnya. Mulut Sasuke yang masih menghisap dada Naruto dapat merasakan bahwa puting gadis itu mulai mengeras membuatnya semakin gencar memainkan payudara itu. Setelah puas dengan payudara sebelah kanan, kini mulutnya berpindah pada payudara Naruto yang satunya. Payudara itu diperlakukan sama, dijilat, dihisap, dan dikunyah renggang-renggang putingnya membuat puting itu mengeras. Sasuke melepaskan kulumannya pada payudara Naruto, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas membentuk sebuah seringaian saat melihat payudara itu memerah karena ulahnya.

"Nnnggghhh..." Naruto memekik ketika Sasuke menekan bagian kecil di kewanitaannya berkali-kali. Naruto berusaha menutup kedua kakinya, namun ditahan oleh tanga Sasuke. Ia masukkan kedua jarinya kedalam tubuh Naruto yang masih terbalut celana dalam, memberi kesan kasar pada vaginanya.

"Mmmpphh...nnggghh.." Naruto menggeleng pelan pada Sasuke, Sasuke tak mengindahkan penolakan Naruto. Tubuhnya sedikit membungkuk untuk melumat kembali dada Naruto. Sementara jari-jarinya terus bergerak di bawah sana, ia dapat merasakan kedua jarinya yang diapit kuat, tanpa sadar pikirannya melayang membayangkan jika yang diapit oleh vagina Naruto adalah kejantanannya. "Nnggg.." Sasuke mengerang disela kulumannya saat membayangkan itu. Sasuke mempercepat gerakan jarinya saat merasakan vagina Naruto mengetat diwabah sana, ia tahu Naruto sebentar lagi akan sampai. Genggaman tangan Naruto menguat dan matanya terpejam erat saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang akan keluar. Namun, sebelum Naruto mencapai puncaknya, Sasuke lepaskan tangannya dan kulumannya di dada Naruto, membuat Naruto merasa lega dan sedikit kecewa? Tak bisa Naruto pungkiri perlakuan Sasuke membuat Naruto merasakan kenikmatan yang baru baginya.

"Aaahhhkkk..." Naruto menjerit keras bukan karena hisapan kuat Sasuke di dadanya melainkan karena sesuatu di bawah sana yang menerobos dan mendesak untuk masuk. Peluh tampak keluar dari pelipis Sasuke saat mencoba memasuki Naruto, Naruto sangat ketat membuatnya sedikit kesulitan untuk masuk. Ia terus menghentakkan tubuhnya paksa dengan sentakan yang kuat dan pada sentakkan ketiga akhirnya tubuhnya dapat memenuhi Naruto. Air mata Naruto terus mengalir, Sasuke mendiamkan dirinya sejenak saat melihat Naruto yang kesakitan bibirnya mengecupi leher Naruto lalu berpindah melumat bibir Naruto, mencoba mengalihkan rasa sakit itu. Saat Naruto mulai membalas ciumannya ia gerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Naruto memekik sakit disela ciumannya, perlahan rasa sakit itu berganti dengan rasa nikmat yang menyerang seluruh tubuhnya.

"Aahh..hhmmm.." Sasuke mendesah merasakan kejantanannya diapit kuat oleh vagina Naruto. Mata oniksnya memandang Naruto yang berada di bawahnya. Mata safir indah itu terpejam rapat, bibir gadis itu sedikit membengkak akibat ciuman panasnya dan saat matanya turun menuju leher ia tersenyum bangga melihat banyaknya kissmark yang ia buat.

"Aaahh...nnggghh.." tanpa sadar Naruto ikut mendesah saat gerakan pemuda diatasnya bertambah cepat. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar desahan Naruto, bibirnya bergerak menuju payudara Naruto yang terus bergerak akibat hentakkan pinggulnya seolah menggodanya untuk mencumbui payudara sintal gadis itu lagi.

"Ouhhh..Sukkeehh..ki-kimochi" Naruto terus menyerukkan nama Sasuke, akal sehatnya seolah lenyap sekarang yang ada di benaknya adalah kenikmatan yang tengah Sasuke berikan padanya.

"Ssshhh..aahh..katakan sekali lagi" bisik Sasuke tepat di telinga Naruto, ia pelankan gerakannya mencoba menggoda Naruto.

"Kimochih...Aaakkhh" desah Naruto, Sasuke tersenyum puas ia langsung mempercepat gerakannya membuat tubuh polos mereka berguncang hebat. Tubuh telanjang mereka yang menempel erat memberikan sensasi tersendiri.

"Mmmpphh...enggghh.." tubuh Naruto mengejang saat mencapai puncaknya bersamaan dengan Sasuke. Ia dapat merasakan cairan pemuda itu memenuhi rahimnya. Nafas mereka berdua memburu, ia tenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk leher Naruto menikmati sisa-sisa orgasmenya.

Sasuke mencabut juniornya dari vagina Naruto, tubuhnya merangkak keatas membuka ikatan yang masih mengikat tangan Naruto. "Aahh.." Naruto menghela nafas panjang saat Sasuke membuka ikatannya, Sasuke kembali mencium Naruto namun kali ini dengan ciuman lembut berbeda dengan yang pertama. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam menerima perlakuan pemuda itu tanpa membalas ciumannya. Sasuke menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, ia duduk manatap Naruto tapi tidak menindihnya. Naruto membalas tatapannya, alih-alih ingin membuang pandangannya dia justru terdiam melihat tubuh polos Sasuke yang kekar, benar-benar tubuh yang terbentuk dengan abs yang terukir sempurna di perutnya belum lagi dadanya yang bidang, apakah benar dia ini manusia? Kulit putih Sasuke tampak basah karena keringat, bibir pemuda itu tampak terbuka untuk mengambil nafas, jujur ini adalah pemandangan paling menggoda yang pernah ia lihat selama ini. Persetan dengan akal sehatnya, ia sudah benar-benar terbuai oleh sentuhan pemuda ini.

"Maaf.." bisik Sasuke pelan sambil mendorong kembali kejantanannya untuk memasuki Naruto, sebelum sempat merintih sakit bibirnya sudah terlebih dahulu terkunci oleh bibir Sasuke.

"Oouhh..Naru.." desah Sasuke sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya, tangannya memeluk erat tubuh lemah Naruto yang berada di bawah tindihannya seolah takut kehilangan.

"Aaahhkk..emmmhhh" Naruto melenguh lemah saat Sasuke memghentakkan juniornya kasar dan brutal, ia dapat merasakan milik Sasuke yang semakin membesar dan mengeras di dalam tubuhnya. "Aaahhkk.." desahnya lagi saat Sasuke mengenai titik tersensitifnya. Rasa nikmat bercampur sakit menjadi satu, ia sendiri bingung mana yang lebih dominan.

"Naruhhh..akkkuhhh..aaahh.." Sasuke menekan pantat Naruto membuat juniorya masuk lebih dalam, desahan tak henti keluar dari bibir keduanya.

"Aaahhkk..ber-hentihh..sakiiitt.." rintih Naruto saat merasakan hujaman kasar Sasuke di vaginanya. "Tahh-han.." Sasuke semakin mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya, bibir tipisnya sedikit terbuka karena rasa nikmat yang menyerang tubuhnya.

"Ouuhh...aaahh.." Sasuke menghentakkan tubuhnya kasar saat mencapai puncak dan menggerakkan pinggulnya beberapa kali sebelum berhenti. Dia cium Naruto sebelum melepaskan kejantanannya, ditatapnya Naruto lagi. "Maaf.." Naruto tak menjawab pikirannya pening mau menangispun percuma toh semuanya sudah terjadikan?

.

.

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Eiji Note : haiiii... (^.^)# gimana menurut kalian? Ada yang pernah nonton drama The Heirs bagi yang udah pernah nonton pasti gak asing dong ama tokoh Choi Young Do yang suka ama Cha Eun Sang? watak Sasuke disini terinspirasi ama dia. Waktu nonton drama itu Ei greget banget liat sikapnya Young Do ke Eun Sang, dia suka ama gadis itu tapi gak tau cara ngungkapin perasaannya dan malah bersikap cuek dan nyebelin...(-.-). **

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Eiji Note : Makasih yang udah nyempetin baca chapter pertama... (^.^). Jangan kapok yah... ripiw kalian bener-bener bikin Ei semangat buat lanjutin fic ini :D. Banyak yang mikir Naru bakal hamil, tapi beneran deh Ei sama sekali gak punya niat bikin Naru jadi Young Mother xD. Oh iya ini balesan ripiw buat yang gak login :D Perwakilan aja yah buat pertanyaan yang paling sering di ajuin... (^.^).**

**Guest : Bayangan disini siapa?**

**Eiji : Bayangan disini Sasuke (^.^).**

**Tacki : Lemonnya hot banget ntar ortu naru tahu ga?**

**Eiji : Ortu Naru gak tahu kok. Kan mereka udah bikin kesepakatan di chap awal. (^.^).**

**Queen : Kyuubi ntar ada gak? berarti ini bukan diperkosa toh naruto menikmati juga?**

**Eiji : kayaknya Kyuu gak ada, soalnya Ei mau fokusin masalahnya sasunarunya aja (^.^). Menurut Ei sih kalo dia normal kalo dirangsang kayak gitu pasti ujungnya bakal menikmati juga (-.-). Apalagi cowoknya ganteng kayak si teme... (7.7) #lirikSasuke.**

**Oke udah dulu... Selamat membaca... :D**

**.**

**.**

**Desclaimer **: Naruto hanya milik Masashi Kishimoto. Tapi fic beserta ide fic ini milik Eiji.

**Rate **: M

**Pairing **: SasuFemNaru slight ShikaFemNaru

**Warning **: AU,OOC,OC,Typo bertebaran, EYD jelek. No flame. Kritik dan saran yang membangun dan menggunakan bahasa yang sopan diterima, alur kecepetan. Cerita aneh bin Gaje. **Mature content.**

**.**

**.**

**Gak suka ! Gak usah baca !**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading Minna... (^.^)**

**.**

**.**

**Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hingga tak dapat melupakanmu...**

**Bahkan, cintaku padamu telah membuatku seakan mati jika tak bisa memilikimu...**

**Namun, mengapa kau tak pernah melihatku?**

**Kenapa selalu hanya ada 'dia' dan 'dia' dalam pikiranmu?**

**Tak bisakah kau beri sedikit tempat untukku di hatimu? Kau tau aku hanya manusia biasa. **

**Hati ini mulai lelah berharap suatu saat kau akan melihatku dan memberikan hatimu untukku.**

**Karena itu, jangan salahkan aku jika aku egois karena ingin memilikimu.**

**_-_ Uchiha Sasuke _-_**

**.**

**.**

Suasana kelas tampak khidmat. Semua siswa tampak serius memperhatikan materi pelajaran yang diberikan.

"Naru, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ino pelan saat melihat wajah pucat Naruto, tepatnya setelah Sasuke memasuki kelas.

"Ne, aku hanya sedikit gugup." jawabnya dengan memaksakan senyumnya. Sasuke bahkan tak memandang kearahnya sama sekali setelah semua yang terjadi. "Kau mau kuantar ke UKS?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Tidak usah, aku baik-baik saja." ucapnya meyakinkan sahabatnya yang tengah memandang khawatir kearahnya. "Tapi wajahmu sangat pucat."

"Kenapa kalian berdua sangat berisik." suara datar Sasuke sedikit mengagetkan mereka berdua. "Maaf senpai, kurasa Naruto kurang enak badan." ujar Ino langsung. Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap Naruto, kepala gadis itu tampak tertunduk membuatnya tak bisa melihat ekspresi gadis itu.

"Bawa dia ke UKS, jangan sampai dia mengganggu pelajaranku." ujar Sasuke dingin, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya.

"Ne, senpai." ujar Ino sembari membantu Naruto untuk berdiri dan berjalan ke UKS, sebenarnya ia sedikit kesal karena sikap dingin Sasuke pada Naruto, namun ia menahan semua protesnya.

.

.

Seharian ini Naruto hanya bisa terbaring di UKS bahkan hingga pulang sekolah. Shikamaru yang diberitahu Ino jika Naruto sakit langsung bergegas menuju UKS tak lupa dengan tas Naruto yang sudah berada di tangannya.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Naru..." panggil Shikamaru sembari membuka kenop pintu ruang UKS. Naruto mencoba mendudukan dirinya saat melihat kedatangan Shikamaru.

"Kau sudah baikkan?" tanyanya dengan nada khawatir.

"Sudah, jangan khawatir." ujarnya sembari tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Syukurlah...Naru, kenapa kemarin kau pulang tanpa memberitahuku?" tanya Shikamaru. Naruto tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu, apa yang harus ia jawab?

"Naru..." tanyanya lagi. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru, mata Naruto justru tampak berkaca-kaca membuat Shikamaru panik melihatnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau menangis jika kau memang tak ingin menjawabnya tak papa." Shikamaru mengusap kepala Naruto sayang.

"Aku...hanya..."

"Sssttt..." Shikamaru membawa Naruto kedalam dekapan hangatnya. "Jika kau memang tak ingin memberitahunya tak papa." tambahnya sembari mengusap punggung Naruto sayang. Naruto semakin terisak dalam pelukan Shikamaru saat mendengar ucapan pemuda itu. Hatinya terasa tersayat, dia terlalu hina untuk mendapat perhatian selembut ini dari Shikamaru. Shikamaru orang yang selama ini ia sayangi, orang yang selalu membuatnya tersenyum, kenangannya bersama Shikamaru terus berputar di otaknya membuatnya semakin terpuruk karena sebentar lagi kebahagiannya akan hilang.

Naruto meremas kemeja Shikamaru kencang, menumpahkan seluruh amarah, kesedihan dan kekecewaannya disana. Menangis sedih karena harus melepas pemuda yang begitu ia cintai demi kebaikan mereka berdua.

"Shika..." ujarnya pelan sembari menatap dalam mata Shikamaru yang selalu membuatnya merasa damai.

"Apa?" tanya Shikamaru, tangannya mengusap sisa-sisa air mata yang menempel di pipi putih itu.

"Bisakah...aku meminta sesuatu?"

"Apapun untukmu." Shikamaru tersenyum lembut pada Naruto dan mengacak rambut gadis itu gemas.

Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shikamaru, perlahan tapi pasti bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Naruto memejamkan matanya mencoba meresapi sentuhan terakhirnya dengan kekasih tercintanya. Shikamaru ikut menutup matanya dan mendekatkan tubuh mereka berdua hingga tak ada jarak yang menghalangi.

Ciuman itu semakin dalam, bibir mereka saling melumat. Lewat ciuman ini, Naruto seolah ingin menumpahkan seluruh perasaannya. Air mata Naruto tampak jatuh di sela-sela ciuman mereka yang lebih terkesan lembut. Naruto membuka sedikit matanya disela-sela ciuman itu, untuk melihat wajah Shikamaru, tanpa terasa air matanya keluar kembali. Ia kalungkan lengannya pada leher Shikamaru dan meremas lembut rambut pemuda itu. Tangan Shikamaru kini telah melingkari pinggang ramping kekasihnya, diciumnya Naruto penuh cinta. Shikamaru dapat merasakan pipinya basah, dia menyudahi ciumannya dan menatap mata safir Naruto.

"Kenapa kau terus menangis? Aku tidak marah." ujar Shikamaru, Naruto menyunggingkan senyumnya sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Maaf..." ujarnya. Shikamaru tersenyum dan menghapus air mata Naruto dengan ciuman lembutnya. Dikecupinya seluruh permukaan wajah Naruto sayang.

Naruto menarik kemeja Shikamaru dan menciumnya lagi. Shikamaru sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Naruto yang tak biasa, biasanya gadis ini tak pernah memulai duluan, selalu dia yang memulainya. Namun, detik berikutnya dia membalas ciuman Naruto. Diluar dugaan, Naruto sedikit bangkit dari posisinya dan duduk dipangkuan Shikamaru, meletakkan kedua kakinya diantara paha pemuda itu.

"Naru, apa yang kau-" ucapan Shikamaru terputus saat Naruto kembali membungkamnya dengan ciuman. Lidah Naruto terjulur keluar, menjilati bibir bawah Shikamaru, membuat pemuda itu mengerang dalam ciumannya. Bagaimanapun Shikamaru hanya seorang pemuda biasa yang bisa tergoda bila Naruto terus menggodanya. Shikamaru menarik tubuh Naruto semakin merapat dengan tubuhnya hingga membuat perut dan dada mereka menempel, mereka mengerang saat tanpa sengaja dada mereka bersentuhan.

'Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk terakhir kali.' batinnya miris.

"Nngggghh..." Shikamaru mengerang saat pinggul Naruto menekan miliknya dibawah sana. Gadis itu terus menekan bagian intim mereka sambil terus berciuman, membuat erangan nikmat terus keluar dari mulut mereka.

"Naru, jangan begini...aaahh" Shikamaru meredam desahannya dengan susah payah karena perlakuan Naruto dibawah sana. Tapi, bukannya berhenti tangan Naruto justru meraba dada Shikamaru lembut, membuat Shikamaru merinding dan sedikit terangsang akibat sentuhan itu. Akhirnya pemuda itu menyerah, diciumnya bibir Naruto dalam, lidahnya terjulur menjilat bibir bawah gadis itu memina izin untuk masuk dan mngeksploitasi lebih dalam mulut Naruto. Dengan senang hati Naruto membuka mulutnya, membiarkan lidah panas sang kekasih mengobrak-ngabrik isi mulutnya. Saliva mereka ikut bercampur karena ciuman panas itu. Saat pasokan oksigen mereka mulai menipis dengan enggan mereka mengakhiri ciuman itu. Nafas keduanya tersenggal-senggal, mulut mereka sedikit terbuka untuk memburu pasokan oksigen yang hampir habis karena ciuman panas mereka.

"Shika, apa kau mencintaiku?" tanyanya setelah berhasil menetralkan nafasnya.

"Tentu saja, dan aku akan selalu menjagamu." jawanya tulus, dan dipenuhi dengan keyakinan diakhir kalimatnya. Mendengar pengakuan kekasihnya Naruto tersenyum dan mengecup kening Shikamaru, turun ke hidung, bibir, dagu hingga menghisap kecil leher pemuda itu. Membuat Shikamaru mendesis nikmat.

"Kalau begitu akhiri hubungan kita." ujar Naruto lagi sambil menatap lurus mata Shikamaru.

"Maksudnya?" alis Shikamaru bertaut bingung mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir sampai disini."

"Tunggu, ada apa ini...kenapa tiba-tiba kau begini? Apa aku pernah melakukan kesalahan padamu atau sesuatu yang tanpa sengaja menyakitimu? Jika ia aku minta maaf, tapi kumohon jangan bicara begitu..." Shikamaru berkata panik, ia gusar saat mendengar permintaan Naruto untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

"Tidak Shika, kau tidak salah apa-apa. Aku hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungan ini. Gomen..." Naruto turun dari pangkuan Shikamaru lalu melangkah keluar dari UKS.

"Naru, kumohon jangan begini. Aku mencintaimu..."

'Aku juga mencintaimu, Shika...sangat.' batinya miris sambil terus melangkah keluar tanpa membalikkan badannya. Shikamaru masih duduk terdiam tak percaya dengan kejadian yang dia alami, bahkan mereka baru saja melakulan sesuatu yang begitu intim menurut Shikamaru.

"TIDAK.." teriaknya, ia segera berlari keluar dari UKS, mencoba menyusul Naruto. Namun, apa yang dilihatnya. Sasuke tengah menggandeng tangan Naruto, membuat hatinya yang memang sudah hancur menjadi lebih hancur lagi tak berbentuk.

"Naru..." ucapnya saat berada tepat di hadapan Naruto ditariknya tangan gadis itu, melepaskan gandengan tangan Naruto dan Sasuke. "Apa-apaan ini, kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini?" tanyanya wajahnya yang biasanya selalu tenang kini tampak gusar matanya memerah menahan tangis. Terserahlah, orang akan menganggapnya lelaki yang lemah, ia tak peduli. Yang ada di pikirannya sekarang hanya Naruto.

"Lepaskan tangannya." suara dingin Sasuke membuat Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia balas menatap tajam kearah Sasuke.

"Naru jelaskan padaku, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kau bersama pemuda ini?" Naruto hanya menangis mendengar pertanyaan yang terus dilontarkan Shikamaru, ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Jawab aku. Jangan hanya menangis Namikaze Naruto." bentaknya, karena Natuto terus menangis.

**Bug...**

Sasuke menghantam pipi Shikamaru hingga pemuda itu jatuh ke lantai. "Bukankah sudah jelas, dia memilihku!" ujarnya tegas. Shikamaru menatap tak percaya ke arah Naruto, sakit yang ia alami di hatinya lebih sakit dari pada pukulan yang Sasuke berikan di pipinya.

"Begitukah? Jadi kau menghianatiku? Harusnya aku menamparmu, harusnya aku membunuhmu...tapi aku tidak bisa...karena aku terlalu mencintaimu." ia tersenyum miris diakhir kalimatnya. Setelah mengucapkan itu, Shikamaru memilih pergi tanpa berniat untuk menoleh kebelakang.

"Kau puas? Sekarang apa yang kau inginkan sudah terjadi." ucapan datar Naruto membuat hati Sasuke tertohok. Sungguh dalam hati kecilnya iapun tak tega melihat Naruto bersedih, namun jika hal ini dapat membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya seutuhnya ia akan melakukannya. Katakanlah ia egois. Dan itu memang benar, cintanya pada Naruto telah membuatnya menjadi pemuda yang egois.

**Flashback On**

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Sasuke pada Naruto yang masih berbaring di ranjang UKS.

"Mau apa kau?" Naruto tak bisa menyembunyikan nada takut dalam suaranya.

"Hanya ingin memberikan ini padamu, Ino yang menitipkannya untukmu." ujar Sasuke sambil menaruh segelas jus jeruk di meja kecil sebelah ranjang UKS. Mata safir Naruto memandang jus jeruk itu lama, ia memang merasa haus. Diambilnya jus jeruk itu dan diminumnya hingga hanya tersisa separuh. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke tersenyum puas karena Naruto langsung meminum jus jeruk itu. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju pintu lalu menguncinya dari dalam.

"Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" tanya Naruto memandang curinga kearah Sasuke.

"Diamlah." jawabnya datar sembari mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang ada di samping ranjang. Hanya duduk dan diam, mata oniksnya memandang tajam kearah Naruto. Tangannya menyilang di dada.

**1 menit... 2 menit... 3 menit... 4 menit...**

Naruto merasa ada yang aneh dengan tubuhnya. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa panas, bahkan wajahnya pun kini memerah. Tangan putihnya meremas ujung rok sekolahnya, keringat tampak keluar dari pelipis Naruto, gadis itu bergerak gelisah diatas ranjang UKS. Sasuke tersenyum melihat sikap Naruto. 'Obat itu mulai bereaksi' batinnya senang sebuah seringai puas tercetak jelas di wajah rupawannya. Ya...benar, jus jeruk itu memang bukan dari Ino. Itu jus jeruk yang Sasuke pesan sendiri dan ia bubuhkan obat perangsang ke dalamnya. Selain bermaksud untuk menjamah kembali tubuh sintal Naruto ia juga sudah bertekad untuk membuat hubungan Naruto dan Shikamaru berakhir hari ini juga.

"Eeenngg..." Naruto menahan desakkan dalam tubuhnya sekuat tenaga, mengingat sudah banyak jus yang dia minum. Naruto dapat merasakan bagian bawah tubuhnya basah dan berkedut membuat Naruto ingin melakukan sesuatu yang bisa melepaskan yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Kau sudah siap." ucap Sasuke lebih kepada dirinya sendiri, ia melangkah mendekati Naruto dan menangkup ke dua pipi putih gadis itu. Ia langsung mendaratkan ciumannya pada bibir merah menggoda itu, melumat dan menghisapnya dengan napsu yang tidak ditutup-tutupi lagi. Naruto berontak disela ciuman panas itu, ia berusaha menolak namun sebagian pikirannya menerima perlakuan Sasuke, bahkan tubuhnya menuntut lebih. Sasuke menidurkan Naruto keranjang UKS dan mebuka lebar kedua kaki gadis itu dan menindih tubuh Naruto sembari bibirnya yang terus melumat dan menghisap bibir Naruto. Suara ciuman mereka terdengar nyaring karena ruang UKS yang sepi, untunglah tak akan ada yang mendengar mereka karena ruangan ini dilengkapi dengan alat kedap suara.

Naruto masih berusaha berontak dengan mendorong pundak Sasuke, Sasuke sendiri tak ambil pusing dengan penolakan gadis yang berada di bawah tindihannya ini, ia justru semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Lama-kelamaan Naruto mulai terhanyut oleh ciuman memabukkan Sasuke, bibirnya kini balas memagut bibir sang Uchiha. Dihisapnya bibir bawah Sasuke membuat Sasuke mengerang karenanya. Tangannya kini telah berada pada leher Sasuke.

"Bukankah kau menyukainya,hn?" ujar Sasuke dengan seringai puas. Naruto menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tak bisa mengungkiri bahwa ia juga menikmati perbuatan Sasuke.

"Aaahh..." Naruto mendesah, kepalanya menengadah keatas saat merasakan remasan tangan Sasuke yang meremas dadanya yang masih tertutupi oleh seragam dan bra. Tangannya mengusap kewanitaan Naruto yang masih tertutupi oleh celana dalam gadis itu, mengusapnya sedikit kasar namun terasa sangat nikmat bagi Naruto. Setelah puas, ia lepas celana dalam Naruto dan melemparnya jauh-jauh. Sasuke tak pernah bosan mempermainkan gadis yang berada di bawah tindihannya ini. Wajah cantiknya yang sedang terangsang dan tersiksa dengan sentuhannya adalah pemandangan paling menggairahkan sekaligus indah disaat bersamaan.

"Oouuh..mmmhh.." erang Naruto nikmat karena Sasuke menekan klitorisnya dan menghisap lehernya bersamaan.

"Sebut namaku" ucapnya sembari menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Naruto, melepas semua kontak fisik yang dia buat tadi, membuat Naruto mendesah lega dan kecewa disaat bersamaan mungkin?

"Jika kau ingin aku melanjutkannya, sebut namaku dan mintalah aku untuk menyentuhmu lagi." ujar Sasuke tangannya terus menggoda daerah kewanitaan Naruto membuat Naruto kewalahan.

"Aku menunggu..."

"Suke...ku mohon..." ucap Naruto susah payah. Antara mau dan tidak mau. Sasuke tersenyum puas mendengar jawaban Naruto. Tangannya merambat kebawah untuk mengelus paha bagian dalam Naruto untuk menggodanya. Tubuh Naruto langsung meremang mendapat perlakuan itu. Entah seberapa banyak obat perangsang yang Sasuke berikan pada Naruto, hingga tubuhnya langsung bereaksi berlebihan walau hanya mendapat sentuhan kecil dari pemuda itu.

Bibir Sasuke kini mendarat dileher putih Naruto membuat tanda baru. Ah, bahkan tanda yang kemarinpun belum hilang tapi sang Uchiha bungsu ini malah membuat tanda baru. Tangannya membuka kancing seragam Naruto dan melepas bra gadis itu sekaligus. Dielusnya permukaan dada Naruto pelan, bibirnya pun kini telah berada di dada kanan Naruto melumat dan menghisapnya kuat, di kunyahnya renggang-renggang dada Naruto dalam mulutnya sementara dada yang satunya di permainkan oleh tangan Sasuke. Perlakuan Sasuke di dadanya tak ayal membuat Naruto mendesah kencang tangannya menarik kepala Sasuke agar pemuda itu lebih dalam menghisap dadanya.

"Kau suka?" tanya Sasuke sambil memainkan puting Naruto dengan jarinya, Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan desahan. Sasuke menutunkan tangannya menuju rok Naruto dibukanya rok itu sekaligus dengan celana dalamnya.

"Aaakkhh.." Naruto mendesah nikmat karena perlakuan tangan Sasuke pada vaginanya.

"Aaahhh...emmmhh.." Naruto mendesah tanpa henti setiap kali Sasuke menyentuh tubuhnya. Setelah puas bermain dengan tubuh gadisnya, ia segera melepaskan kemeja dan celananya. Membuat tubuh mereka berdua sama-sama polos.

"Desahanmu terlalu menggoda. Ini hukumanmu, karena telah menggodaku." bisik Sasuke seduktif sambil menekan juniornya yang telah menegang sempurna pada vagina Naruto. Sasuke memasukkan juniornya setengah lalu menariknya kembali, bibirnya terus mempermainkan dada Naruto yang telah memerah karena terus dihisap olehnya.

"Aaarrrgghh..." Naruto mendesah frustasi karena Sasuke yang terus mempermainkannya.

"Jangan mengeluh sakit, karena aku tak akan bersikap lembut." ucap Sasuke dan langsung mendorong juniornya dalam sekali hentak hingga terbenam seluruhnya pada lubang Naruto yang ketat, ditambah dengan junior Sasuke yang memang bisa dibilang 'besar'.

"Aaakkhhh..." Naruto menjerit sakit dan nikmat secara bersamaan saat juniot itu telah masuk. Sasuke mendiamkan dirinya sebentar menunggu Naruto untuk terbiasa dengan juniornya yang telah berada di dalam vagina gadis itu. Setelah merasa Naruto telah terbiasa, ia mulai menggerakkan tubuhnya perlahan. Gerakan perlahan itu lama-kalamaan berubah menjadi gerakan intens. Naruto terus mendesah karena perbuatan Sasuke, tangannya ia lingkarkan pada leher Sasuke mencoba mencari pegangan atas kenikmatan yang tengah Sasuke berikan. Mata Sasuke menatap intens Naruto, mengamati setiap ekspresi yang Naruto munculkan. Wajah bergairah Naruto sungguh menaikkan libidonya, ia pun mempercepat gerakannya.

"Aaahh...Su-keehh.."mendengar namanya disebut dengan nada menggoda oleh Naruto, Sasuke semakin menggerakkan tubuhnya cepat gerakannya kini tak beraturan.

"Aaahh..Ooouughh...sshhh.." Naruto mendesah nikmat tangannya meremas rambut belakang Sasuke seolah melampiaskan kenikmatan yang ia dapatkan.

_"Call my name, honey." _bisik Sasuke disamping telinga Naruto, ia sengaja memelankan gerakannya -menggoda Naruto.

"Sukkeehh..Sa-sukkeehh...aahh..disanahh.." tangannya meremas pundak kokoh Sasuke saat tusukan Sasuke mengenai titik tersensitifnya.

"Dihh..sinihh?" tanya Sasuke disertai desahan. Naruto menarik wajah Sasuke melumat dan mencium bibirnya ganas. Sasuke menghentakkan juniornya di titik sensitif Naruto berkali-kali.

"Aaakkhhh..hmmm..ouuhhh.." desah Naruto keras saat dia hampir mencapai puncak. Sasuke tiba-tiba memelankan gerakannya dan menekan klitoris Naruto dengan jarinya.

"Aakkhh..jang-angh.." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya lemah dan tak lama ia pun mancapai puncak.

"Aahh..hah.." Nafas Naruto tersenggal-senggal setelah pelepasannya. Sasuke menundukan wajahnya dan mencium bibir Naruto lembut tidak seperti sebelumnya. "Berbaliklah." bisiknya setelah melepaskan ciumannya. Naruto dengan patuh menuruti perintah Sasuke, ia balikkan tubuhnya hingga membelakangi Sasuke. Ditariknya pinggul Naruto keatas hingga bagian intim mereka sejajar dan langsung dimasukkannya dalam sekali hentak.

"Aaakkhhh...sakit.." ringis Naruto saat Sasuke memasukkannya kasar dalam sekali hentak. Sasuke langsung menggerakkan tubuhnya membuat kedua tubuh mereka bergoncang hebat. Naruto meletakkan tangannya di ranjang berusaha memgimbangi tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Aaahh..Aaahh..Sukkehh.." Naruto terus mendesah nikmat sembari memanggil nama Sasuke, membuat Sasuke semakin bersemangat untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya lebih cepat lagi. Ia bungkukkan tubuhnya hingga membuat kulit dadanya yang polos dan punggung Naruto bersentuhan, kedua tangannya menangkup payudara Naruto dan meremasnya secara bersamaan dari belakang dengan gerakan memutar, terkadang jarinya menjepit puting Naruto yang telah mengeras.

"Naruhh..ouhh..emmhh.." Sasuke mengerang nikmat saat merasakan juniornya dijepit begitu kuat di dalam tubuh gadisnya.

"Aahh..emmmpp.." bibir Sasuke menciumi tengkuk Naruto di sela gerakkannya, bibir itu kemudian turun menuju pundak Naruto dan membuat tanda baru.

"Aaahh...ssshhh..akh" Naruto kembali merasakan tubuhnya akan meledak. Sasuke tidak memberinya jeda sedikitpun, ia terus menggerakkan tubuhnya, seolah tak mau kehilangan kenikmatan ini sedikitpun.

"Naru...sshhh.." Sasuke mengerang ketika dinding vagina Naruto meremas kuat juniornya, membuat pemuda itu menghentikan gerakannya sejenak, lalu menghentaknya keras hingga Naruto tersentak. Sasuke terus menekan kuat juniornya pada lubang vagina Naruto.

"Akkhh...cu-kupp..ak-kuhh..ouughh.." Naruto mendesah keras saat dirinya mencapai puncak untuk kesekian kalinya. Sasuke masih terus menekan-nekan juniornya disana, membuat rasa nikmat yang sangat kentara pada bagian organ intim mereka.

"Ki-mochihh..nehhh?" tanya Sasuke di sela gerakkannya yang semakin kuat dan kasar. Naruto ambruk karena tak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya sendiri, Sasuke mengangkat pinggul Naruto dan kembali menyetubuhinya dari belakang. Gerakannya semakin tak terkendali saat ia juga merasa akan segera sampai. Dia terus menyetubuhi Naruto, meski gadis yang tengah ia setubuhi sudah nampak kelelahan.

"Aaahh..cukkupp..ber-aakkhh.." Naruto tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya lagi saat Sasuke merapatkan kedua kakinya, membuat junior Sasuke terjepit lebih kuat di dalam vagina Naruto.

"Sedikitt..lagihhh..akh" ujar Sasuke, gerakannya bertambah cepat dan kasar.

"Aahhh...ssshh..ouhhh.." Naruto kembali mendesah sambil meremas dadanya sendiri, menyalurkan kenikmatan yang tengah ia rasakan. Melihat itu tangan Sasuke ikut meremas dada Naruto, meremasnya sedikit lebih kencang dan menciumi tengkuk leher Naruto. Bunyi benturan alat kelamin dan desahan mereka memenuhi ruangan ini.

Tangan Sasuke bergetar karena nikmat. Tidak sanggup memapah pinggul Naruto, ia mengubah posisi mereka. Sasuke menidurkan Naruto dengan posisi miring sementara Sasuke ikut berbaring dibelakang Naruto tanpa melepas tautan mereka. Dada bidang Sasuke menempel pada punggung mulus Naruto, Sasuke menahan sebelah kaki Naruto ke atas.

"Ak-kuhh..tidakk..kuat..akh..ber-hentihhh..." ujar Naruto tubuhnya sudah sangat lemas namun Sasuke terus menggerakkan tubuhnya dan menyetubuhinya tanpa henti.

"Sedikkit..mmmhh...lagihh.."

"Sukkehh...ouughhh.." Sasuke tidak menahan kakinya lagi, kini kedua tangannya meremas dada Naruto dari belakang.

"Aahhkkk..."

"mmmmggghh..."

Mereka berdua mendesah bersamaan saat mereka mencapai puncak. Nafas keduanya tersenggal, Sasuke melepaskan tautannya pada Naruto. Mata oniksnya memandangi wajah Naruto dalam diam, ia merasa senang karena bisa menyetuh Naruto kembali. Dielusnya rambut Naruto sayang, Naruto hanya terdiam sambil memejamkan matanya menerima perlakuan Sasuke - ia terlalu lelah.

"Dengar, aku ingin kau mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya." ucap Sasuke atau lebih terdengar seperti perintah. Naruto langsung membuka matanya mendengar ucapan Sasuke matanya menatap tak percaya kearah pemuda itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Dan kenapa aku harus mengakhiri hubunganku dengan Shika? Aku tidak mau." nada suara Naruto terdengar bergetar saat mengatakan itu, ia sangat mencintai pemuda berambut nanas itu, dan apa yang Sasuke ucapkan? Memutuskan Shikamaru?

Sasuke langsung memandang tajam mendengar penolakan Naruto, terutama saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa dia sangat mencintai Shikamaru. "Kau tak boleh menolak. Jika kau menolak aku akan memberikan video 'kegiatan menyenangkan' kita padanya." ucap Sasuke datar, matanya melirik kearah ponselnya yang ia simpan diatas meja yang mengarah langsung pada ranjang tempat mereka melakukan 'kegiatan menyenangkan' mereka tadi.

Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Sasuke mencerna perkataan pemuda itu.

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku merekam semua 'kegiatan menyenangkan' kita tadi. Jika kau tak ingin aku memberikan video itu padanya, kau harus mengakhiri hubunganmu dengannya." ucap Sasuke sembari turun dari ranjang dan memunguti seragam sekolah Naruto dan menyerahkannya pada Naruto. Setelah itu ia mengambil bajunya sendiri dan melangkah menuju pintu UKS.

"Aku harap kau mengambil keputusan yang terbaik. Sebelum dia melepasmu, lebih baik kau melepaskannya lebih dulu." ucapnya sebelum benar-benar melangkah keluar dan meninggalkan Naruto seorang diri. Setelah kepergian Sasuke, Naruto menangis. Menangisi kebodohannya yang telah terjatuh dengan mudahnya pada perangkap sang Uchiha bungsu. Harusnya dia lebih berhati-hati dan tidak langsung meminum jus jeruk itu. Seandainya ia lebih berhati-hati mungkin semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Seandainya ia tak sebodoh itu...Ya, sekarang ia hanya bisa berkata 'seandainya' karena pada kenyataannya semua telah terjadi dan ia tak bisa memutar kembali waktu untuk memperbaiki segalanya.

**.**

**.**

**Tbc**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks For : | Moku-chan | miszshanty05 | Dipa woon | Baby bear | jung kim | Tachi | Nara Kiki | Guest1 | ichecassiopeiajaejoong | Aegyeo789 | Aiko Michishige | Aretabelva | anita indah 777 | Pena Bulu | hanazawa kay | Hyull | sivanya anggarada | Canddy chan | Guest2 | Hyorii kim | Naru desu | Shim changyi | Hyun woon | Aedra | Ebby jung | Blackciil 840215 | Jingle staar | Ciecie panda | Kimie | Leni | Queen | Cholate milkshake | Evelyn | Guest3 | Rose | White armany | Entaucher | Najiha Hizaki Anzu | Guest4 | Caesar | Nara Kamijo | Guest5 | Cleopatra | Sakura | Shikaru51 | uchihaizumi67 | Guest6 | Guest7 | Guest8 | Perry | Unkown | Kyuuuuu | Guest9 | Guest10 | Guest11 | Guest12 | Ocean Blue | Guest13 | Guest14 | Kareokopi | Guest15 | .**

**Eiji Note : Lemonnya bikin pusing... :3 jujur ini lemon paling detail yang pernah Ei bikin, biasanya gak pernah sedetail ini... :3 Oh iya entah kenapa waktu ngetik fic ini Ei ngerasa Suke jahat banget, tapi sebenernya dia baik kok mungkin caranya aja yang salah, sama kayak Young do kan? xD. **

**.**

**.**

**Boleh minta ripiw? (^.^)**


End file.
